Dark Miyamoto Musashi
Personality A legendary swordswoman both revered by some as a God and reviled by others as a Demon. She travels with a mysterious sword known as Yamato no Kuni no Kunimune. While searching for more ancient blades Musashi found herself following the stairs of a fellow sword collector's warehouse down into the basement. There she found a skeleton with dried blood pooled around its feet clutching a blade. Taking the blade for her own, she set off. However, before she knew it, it had changed her. The blade had been used by uncountable masters and had tasted blood of humans, Youkai and even creatures from the great unknown. By the end, it had been bewitched. And now, so has Musashi. While at heart she remains the same honest, brave swordswoman she now changes in battle, continually lusting for more blood. Yamato no Kuni no Kunimune still follows her loyally, and her skills remain untarnished, but her hobby of drawing is now sometimes done in blood. Abilities Dark Ichi-ryu During Vanguard Swap, The Effects will be the following: *Slice Element+50 *Dark Element+50 *Max HP+1000 *Max HP+25% *Max SP+100 *Max SP+50% *Critical Force+50 *SP Reduction+30 *A successful guard reduces damage by 30% *Movement Spd+15 Sword Sage Raises player skill power during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Accelerator Raises player attack speed during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Bulwark Raises player defense parameters during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Ability Gain List Skills Item Rate EXP in Present *Sword = 1.5 *Odachi = 0.8 *Twin Sword = 0.8 *Spear = 0.8 *Axe = 0.8 *Bow = 0.8 *Staff = 0.8 *Wand = 0.8 Damage Rate to Enemies *Soul Type: 1.3x *Monster Type: 0.7x *Specter Type: 0.7x *Beast Type: 1.3x Awakening Level Dialogs Summoned: *''"Hurry up and let me fight!"'' *''"Will you allow me to kill for you...?"'' *''"Don't you dare disappoint me"'' *''"You intend to kill? Hah, allow me to assist"'' *''"Let's crush the small fries first, then take the big one together!"'' *''"Arrghh... M-my... Head... "'' Killed Enemy: *''"If you don't let me do more there's going to be trouble..."'' *''"Not too bad"'' Returned: *''"Curse them and slash them! We'll kill them ALL!"'' *''"Defeat?! Are you kidding me?! "'' *''"How...? How... Did I lose...?"'' Random: *''"There is nothing that cannot be felled by my blade"'' *''"If things keep up like this, Yamoto and I will die from boredom."'' *''"Sasaki Kojiro? That simpleton doesn't hold a candle to this greatness. "'' *''"Hurry up and become stronger so I can crush you too. That will be your good fortune."'' *''"A sword is a tool for the harvest of life. It has no further meaning than that. None."'' *''"Yamato also thirsts for blood. As long as we walk the path of the sword, none shall interfere."'' *''"Your soul will never be taken, not even by the Kamikui"'' *''"I've been negligent in my sword collection lately... More swords would mean more killing, fufu."'' *''"You listening? When you ask, I'll kill. "'' *''"I could wear this body as an accessory. You don't think I suit death? <- This is a joke."'' *''"Even from death I shall return"'' *''"The feel of slicing through flesh... "'' Give Present: *''"Not bad."'' *''"This is it?"'' Level Up: *''"Well, this is better than nothing..."'' Transformed: *''"Hold up, let me give you something to really enjoy."'' *''"I'll cut them to pieces..."'' *''"Shall we kill?"'' *''"You're going to let something so pathetic be our opponent?"'' *''"I will build you a mountain from their corpses!"'' *''"Yamato! Lend me your power!"'' Stamina Low: *''"Let me enjoy myself more!"'' *''"This isn't enough! More! More!"'' *''"Shall we put an end to this?"'' *''"That time already?"'' *''"We hadn't had our fill yet...."'' Reset Transform: *''"Over already? Boring."'' *''"You know, that wasn't so bad."'' *''"Eh? What's wrong with you? giving up already?"'' *''"Relax, I'll kill for you again."'' *''"It's been a while since I felt fatigue like this. I'll be back."'' Category:Characters Category:Partners